Listen
by BabushkaGurl
Summary: Jace and Clary can't take it anymore. They are brother and sister... It's just not fair! So, when they are alone in Clary's room one night, feelings are spilt, and things are said that surprised both of them. Oneshot! J/C. Rated T for safety.


**I can't stop writing Clace Fanfiction! I'm obsessed! I can't wait for the City of Fallen Angels to come out Spring 2011! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! So, with that said, enjoy my lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Mortal Instruments Series, Cassandra Clare does, no matter how much I want to. **

"Just so you know, this feeling's taking control of me

And I can't help it, I won't sit around

I can't let him win now

Thought you should know, I've tried my best to let go of you

But I don't want to

I just gotta say it all before I go,

Just So You Know."

Clary reached down to her iPod Touch and clicked the 'pause' button, Jesse McCartney's voice immediately ceased in her ears. She lightly laid her pencil down on her desk inside her room in the Institute, and looked at her sketch. There was a building, carefully detailed across the paper, with a winged Jace Lightwood standing at the top, scowling down at the people below. Absentmindedly, she flipped to her last page of drawings, and found that it had the exact same picture upon it. It seemed that he was all she could draw lately, his face twisted into that irritated scowl, glaring down at the innocent bystanders.

Ever since Valentine had told Jace and Clary that they were brother and sister, Jace hardly talked to Clary at all. He avoided her in the halls, and when forced to talk to her, he was always immediately agitated by her presence. She was starting to believe that he hated her. Like being his sister was her fault? Hardly. Was it her fault that they were siblings, or that she hadn't known she had fallen in love with her own brother? There was no way.

There was a knock at her door, making Clary glance up from her sketch, and yell, "Come in!" The door swung idly open, revealing Jace leaning against the doorframe. Startled to see that he was there, Clary turned to him and asked, "What's up?"

His smug smile turned into a frown instantly, and he said a hasty, "Nothing," turning to walk away. Clary stood up, her instincts taking over. "What is your problem, Jace?" she asked, making him spin around, shocked. "What's my problem?" he asked, his voice rising slightly, "You know very well what my problem is. It's you!" Clary's eyes widened in rage, "Me? What have I done to you? You've hardly said a word to me ever since Valentine-"she began, but he held up his hand and cut her off, stepping back into the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Don't." Jace whispered, his eyes going to the floor.

"Don't what? Say the truth? Just because you can hide from something doesn't make it not true, Jace. You can't lie to yourself like this. We're siblings. That's all there is to it." Clary mumbled, running a hand through her hair. Jace looked up with anger.

"That is not all there is to it. There's more than you could ever imagine. You don't even know the half of it. You don't know that I've been going through absolute HELL trying to forget about what happened on your birthday. You don't know that I've tried to hate you so badly, or that I've tried to make myself feel what I'm supposed to feel toward my sister, but I can't. You don't know what it's like, living with the hole in my chest, knowing that I have to sit and watch, unable to do anything, when you fall in love, marry someone else, have children that look just like you, and every day I'll die a little more inside, knowing that it could never be me that loved you like that," he snapped, his hands clenching and unclenching. "You don't know," he mumbled.

"I don't know?" Clary said, her voice rising to a yell, "I don't know? For your information I have been going through the exact same feelings, though apparently my feelings don't seem to matter! I've tried and tried to pretend I was okay with it, but I'm not! I'm through pretending! I admit that I can't stand the thought of you being my sibling, and that I don't want you to be my brother, and that I wish Simon was my brother, and not you, because I love Simon like I'm supposed to love you, and I love you like I'm supposed to love Simon! Does that make any sense to you, because it sure as hell doesn't to me," her voice suddenly dropped to a pathetic whisper, "Nothing makes sense anymore."

Jace continued to stand motionless in the doorway, but his expression had changed. He was staring at Clary with astonishment, clearly surprised that she had said what she said. He stepped forward, nearly tripping on a shoe on the floor. That was one of the very few times she had ever seen him do something as ungraceful as that. In three long strides, he was in front of her, his palms cupping her face, his tawny eyes boring into hers.

"But I didn't think… I had no idea-" he seemed utterly at a loss for words, fumbling to find the right ones. Clary cut him off with "Of course you didn't, Jace. You were too caught up in the lies that Valentine told you to even notice. Of course you had no idea because you weren't listening. It was everywhere, in everything I did, in every solitary word I said to you over the past month, but you never heard, because you never listened to me, not that you have or ever will listen to me."

Then, utterly surprising her, Jace smashed his lips onto hers, mixing their bundled up passion, with their unkempt desire for one another. The matched one another exactly, pain for pain, passion for passion, hatred for hatred, anger for anger, but most importantly, love for love. At this moment nothing really mattered between the two, and it was only Clary and Jace, Jace and Clary. Not Jace, Clary, and everyone who thought their love would be sickening, a crime. Just Clary and Jace, no one else. They didn't care if Isabelle walked through the door and saw them, brother and sister (or so she thought), in the passionate embrace they were in.

Finally, pulling away from one another, Clary smiled impulsively, gazing up into Jace's face. She said three words, that was the glue to hold them together, through the hard times, through the easy times.

"You finally listened."

**Do I even need to say it? Okay, I'm gonna say it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


End file.
